


Heroes' Rewards

by flaming_muse



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: April Showers Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-12
Updated: 2004-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Wesley at Wolfram and Hart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes' Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> only basic spoilers for AtS s5
> 
> Originally posted in my LJ on March 12, 2004.

Leaning over the large wooden desk, Wesley scanned the last page of the template before closing the book with a sigh. He was contemplating which source to call forth next when strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind and pulled him back against a hard, familiar body.

"So this is where you've been hiding," Spike said, his mouth against the side of Wesley's neck.

"I'd hardly call doing my job hiding," Wesley replied with a smile. He leaned back into the embrace.

"I've been looking for you."

"You've found me."

"So I have." Spike hands moved possessively over Wesley's abdomen, and he began to nibble up Wesley's throat. "Now, what am I going to do with you?"

Wesley's body responded immediately to the promise in Spike's touch and words, but he shook his head and said, "What did I say about sex in the office?"

"Last time I think it was 'Yes, Spike, fuck me harder.'" Spike slid his hand down to cup Wesley's growing erection through his slacks.

"Oh god," Wesley said in a small voice, remembering all too vividly the incident in question.

Spike's throaty chuckle sent even more heat flaring through Wesley's body.

"Yeah, you said that, too."

Wesley leaned into the intoxicating caress for a moment before shaking his head again. "I can't. I have work to do."

Spike grunted his displeasure, but after another kiss to Wesley's neck he let him go.

"It's not bloody fair, is it? You stopped an apocalypse this morning, and what does Angel do? Gives you more work." He sat on the edge of the desk. "Some reward."

"It's not Angel's fault that there's so much evil in the world," Wesley said mildly as he pulled a different template from the row of books. "And preventing an apocalypse is ostensibly its own reward. One doesn't get anything else."

"I did," Spike said, examining his nails.

Wesley glanced at him. "Was that burning up in the Hellmouth or being resurrected as a ghost in the office of the vampire you hated most?"

"I got you." Spike's voice was quiet, and after a moment he looked up at Wesley almost shyly.

"Spike..." Wesley couldn't stop a delighted smile from spreading across his face, and he leaned over to give the vampire a soft kiss.

They had kissed many times in desperation, in passion, and in comfort, but this was the first kiss where they came together in something like love. Their lips were gentle, caressing but not demanding. Spike's hand came up to cup the back of Wesley's neck, but the movements of the vampire's mouth remained achingly tender. When they pulled back, Wesley was left feeling happily shaken.

"I'll be done soon," Wesley said, running his hand over Spike's shoulder. "I'll come looking for you."

"I'll be easy to find; just listen for Angel yelling."

"You know, you don't have to upset him _every_ minute of the day."

Spike returned Wesley's grin. "Nah, but it's fun. Besides, if he's angry with me he's not coming up with more work to give you. I'm just thinking of you, pet."

"How very kind," Wesley said dryly.

"What can I say? I'm a giver."

"From what I've seen of you these past months, I'd certainly say that you are," Wesley said with utter honesty.

Spike lost his smirk, and his eyes went as soft and startled as Wesley had ever seen them. Wesley dipped his head to give him another kiss before regretfully turning back to his work.

"Hurry up then," Spike said, rising to his feet. "If I've got to come looking for you again I'm not going to be put off so easily." He ran his hand appraisingly over the desk. "This looks sturdy enough."

Wesley felt himself growing hard again at the heat in Spike's eyes, but he merely said, "Then I can't lose either way."

"Got that right." Spike grinned at him and walked out of the room.

Smiling, Wesley focused back on his books, but part of his mind was distracted by the growing sense of warmth in his heart.


End file.
